All I ever wanted
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une song fic sur le couple lloydxcolette POV lloyd j'aime pas résumer mais venz voir ça peut être sympa


_**Hey me revolià avec cette fois-ci un one shot song fic sur un couple que j'aime: Lloyd et Colette ^^**_

_**POV Lloyd,l'action se déroule après que Colette a « perdu son âme »**_

_**Les persos de TOS ne sont pas à moi et tant mieux d'ailleurs ^^'**_

_**La chanson est All I ever wanted de Basshunter**_

_**enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see?  
**_ _**Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu**_ _**C'était de te voir sourire**_ _**Je sais que je t'aime**_

_**Oh mon **__** bébé **__** po**__**urquoi ne le vois-tu pas ?**_

Pourquoi?Pourquoi?!Pourquoi un malheur pareil t'es t-il arrivé Colette?!Pourquoi avoir accepté?Pour sauver Sylvarant?Pour tous nous sauver?Pour me sauver?

Quel imbécile j'ai été!Aveugle en plus!Aveugle alors que je vois....

J'aurais dû empêcher tout cela!

C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais je préfère voir notre monde en déclin plutôt que de te voir dans cet état. On dirait une simple poupée vide,vivante sans l'être vraiment...

J'aurais dû t'en empêcher ou te raisonner mais ta décision était prise,tu voulais nous sauver...J'aurais dû.....au nom de l'amour que je te porte,cet amour impossible dans un sens malgré le fait que j'espérais que tu le remarquerais un jour....

_**All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me **_

_**Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu**_ _**C'était de te voir sourire**_ _**Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu**_ _**C'était que tu sois mienne**_ _**Je sais que je t'aime**_ _**Oh mon bébé pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ?**_ _**Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu**_

_**C'était toi et moi**_

Moi,si j'étais venu t'aider dans ta quête,c'était pour te soulager,te voir sourire,ce sourire qui me réchauffe tant le cœur,ce n'était pas pour te perdre!J'ai l'impression de subir mille morts!Peut-être que si je t'avais montré mes sentiments plus tôt,tu n'en serais pas là,moi tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi pour toujours et à jamais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Te suivre pour te perdre ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

A quoi bon regretter maintenant?Je ne suis qu'un imbécile trop timide pour te dire ce que je ressens et il est trop tard...

_**I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do **_

_**Je suis si seul**_ _**Replié sur moi-même**_ _**Et j'attends que tu reviennes**_ _**Je veux être une partie de toi**_

_**Pensant à toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire**_

Mais il est hors de question que je t'abandonne à ton sort!je ferai tout pour que ton âme revienne! Et à ce moment là,je t'avouerai tout ma belle Colette,en priant pour que cela soit ré voudrais tant que cela le soit,j'ai honte de le dire mais je voudrais tant être plus qu'un ami dans ta vie....

_**And every day  
You're in my head  
I want you to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes all that I always wanted in my life **_

_**Et chaque jour**_ _**Tu es dans ma tête**_ _**Je veux t'avoir dans mon **__**lit**_ _**Tu es l'unique**_ _**Tu es dans mes yeux**_ _**Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie**_ Tu me hantes Colette,il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je pense à toi. Je me sens rougir mais je te l'avoue parfois,il m'arrive de penser (et oui je pense) que toi et moi faisons certaines choses.....disons....un peu....J'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase tiens,tant cela me gêne. Colette....tu es la seule dans mon coeur, je veux te retrouver telle que je t'ai connue alors s'il te plaît attends moi,je te ramènerai,je le jure! Je t'aime.... _**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_ _**Voili voilou c'est fini ^^**_ _**reviews?**_

Et chaque jour Tu es dans ma tête Je veux t'avoir dans mon lit Tu es l'unique Tu es dans mes yeux Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie 


End file.
